1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable-sized screen, and particularly relates to a variable-sized screen adapted for a portable electronic device, so that the portable electronic device has adjustable dimensions and therefore the advantages offered by a large screen while still being portable and convenient for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern digital technology has progressed, portable electronic devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistances and mobile phones have become more common. Portable electronic devices are conventionally equipped with a liquid crystal display for displaying images. A basic requirement for displaying large images is a portable electronic device with large dimensions. Such a device is, of course, not easy to carry about. On the other hand, portable electronic devices need to be lightweight. However, because of this weight restriction, such devices necessitate a small screen that is conventionally only capable of displaying unclear images.
With respect to FIG. 1, a conventional mobile phone 9 includes a base 91, a liquid crystal display 92 arranged on the base 91, a lifting lid 93 relative to the base 91, a window 94 corresponding to the display 92 to reveal a small image on the display 92. The size of the liquid crystal display 92 is fixed, and the conventional mobile phone 9 cannot vary the dimensions thereof.